Sandy Frosty Pranks
by LeifIsAUnicorn
Summary: A couple of one shots containing some of the pranks Sandy and Jack pull after my story Revenge of the Invisibles. AU high school themed. I would read the other story first to get why all of this is happening. But I guess you could read this by itself... Rated T for mild swearing.
1. The Door (Prank 2)

**Here is the first of.. Well I'm not really sure how many of these I'm going to do... If you have a prank you would like to suggest please tell me and I'll see what I can do!**

Jack and Sandy where trying their bests to smother their laughter. It was about forty minutes before first period was to start and they were setting up one of their more simple pranks. Their objective was their Biology teacher who had been a jerk to Sandy the day before. They knew the teacher, Mr. Morrison, didn't usually arrive until about ten minutes before class and that he normally kept the door locked.

That little detail was no trouble for the two boys. Jack was a very accomplished lock-pick, having learned the art a few years ago while hanging out with a rather shady group of kids who knew more about that type of art than would be though healthy.

So he had unlocked the door and now Sandy was balancing on a chair and holding up a piece of plastic wrap while Jack taped it to the inside of the door frame. They stretched two pieces of the invisible plastic across the door way at face height for the teacher and did their best to make sure there where no wrinkles.

When they had finished they put Sandy's chair back and locked the door. Closing it as they left. They moved a few feet down the hall and sat in the floor, pulling out a small breakfast of granola bars and water. They did their best to look like two students who had showed up a little early for class and where just waiting for their teacher to show up and let them in.

A few other teens trickled in through the halls, all of them looking sleepy and like they wanted to be anywhere but at school. A few others sat and waited for the biology door to be opened. Jack yawned and jumped a little as Sandy dug his elbow into his ribs.

Mr. Morrison was coming down the hallway. It was time to see if their prank was to be a success. Two pairs of eyes tracked the man's every move. Gold and blue hardly blinking in their concentration.

Twenty steps from the corner of the hall.

Digging in his pocket for his keys.

Unlocking the door.

Pulling it open.

And taking a step in through the doorway... His face running straight into the plastic wrap.

Jack and Sandy smothered their snickers as best as they could, the other students werent to kind. Almost everyone in the hall burst out laughing at the look of WTF on the teacher's face. The man stumbled back a step or two then spun around and demanded to know who had done this. Jack's laughter finally broke through and Sandy's wasn't far behind and the two boys where glad that they weren't alone in their laughter. No one would be able to pin the prank on them.

**Please leave a review if you like it!**


	2. Fire Escape (Prank 3)

***GASP* Three updates in one day?! What tha heck?! I must love ya'll or something.**

**Ok guys I need to put this here. DO NOT PULL THIS PRANK. Definitely not at school. YOU WILL GET SUSPENDED OR WORSE. And someone could get hurt in the rush. I just wanted to write this because I thought it would be funny. DO NOT TRY THIS AT HOME!**

Jack was understandably excited. Today he was going to get a more personal taste of revenge on Pitch and his goons for beating him up a few weeks before. And it would be epic. He was awash with excitement all through his morning and early afternoon classes. When it was finally time for gym though he had to squash down his fear of being caught and receiving another beating.

He went through the class robotically, thankful that they where running the track today. He had always been fast and fleet footed, running was no problem for him and he hardly broke a sweat. Which was yet another good thing because of the prank he was about to pull.

When the coach sounded his whistle and told hem to hit the showers he followed the other boys in at a slower rate than usual. They where already headed for the showers by he time he entered the locker room and he grinned waiting a moment to make sure none of them where left to see him. He quickly went to the locker where he has tossed his backpack and dug out the matches.

Climbing onto one of the benches he struck a match and slid the box into one of his short's pockets. He let the little stick in his hand burn down about half way before he held it up near the smoke alarm above the lockers beside him. Almost at once the alarm started and he jumped down from the bench and tossed the used match into the wastebasket just as a dozen boys, naked except for the towels wrapped hastily around their waists burst out from the showers and into the hall.

Jack tugged off his t-shirt before he ran after them as fast as he could. He saw the teachers doing their best to keep control of their classes and have them line up on the practice field outside. When all of them saw the boys from gym running towards them they started laughing. Jack had caught up to Pitch and the others by now and did his best to hide his grin.

He passed up his class mates and found his way over to Sandy who gave him a wink. By now the other students where snapping pictures with their phones and Jack knew that they would be everywhere by tomorrow. The other three of their friends walked over and Aster asked quietly. "You didn't have anything to do with this did ya mate?"

Jack grinned while looking over at the group of boys who were now panicking over a completely different reason. The fire no longer seemed important to them and they begged the teachers to let them go back for their clothes. The angry coach who had tried to get them to leave in an orderly fashion instead of their head long rush refused and started yelling at them.

Jack's smile turned slightly feral. "Who me?

He walked around the group of almost naked boys and made sure the coach was watching as he pulled the shirt he had never let go of back on, making it seem as though he had just been lucky not to have gotten to the showers yet and had had enough sence to grab the shirt before running out. He then mingled his way through the crowd back to his friends. "I would never. I'm just lucky I guess."

**Once again, DO NOT TRY THIS ONE! I got the idea from a prank list on the internet and though it would be good for this story, nothing more! If you liked it please leave a review!**


	3. Pinch of Salt (Prank 4)

**Haha I'm going to go ahead and post this even though I already posted something on that other story today... I'm just in one of those moods I guess... Oh hey! I completely forgot that I had put a poll up on my profile! So take a look if you dare!**

Devin Mears was a jock. And in his school that normally entitled you to quite a few perks. One of wich was getting to cut in line when ever you wanted to. So when he shoved the white-haired kid out of his way and slipped in front of him he didn't even really pay attention to what he was doing.

Jack had been about to get to the counter to get some lunch when Mears shoved him. Tooth, who was behind Jack in line looked like she was about to tell the bigger boy off but Jack shook his head. "Keep calm Tooth. I got this." They watched as Devin grabbed a carton of milk and opened it, not even bothering to wait until he got through the line before taking a drink and setting it on his tray. Jack grinned, seeing his target and grabbed a few of the little packets of salt from the condiment section in front of him.

He only had to wait a minute or two before the popular jock struck up a conversation with the cheerleader in front of him and Jack saw his chance. He glanced around making sure no one but Tooth was watching and quickly ripped open three of the packages, with a cheerful grin he dumped them into the open milk. He hid the evidence in his hoodie pocket and sent Tooth a wink.

The two of them made it through the line and watched Devin as they made their way to their table. The others, who were already there and eating asked them what was up. Tooth grinned without taking her eyes of the boy who had been so rude to Jack. "I'm actually ok with 'it' this time."

Aster looks between her and Jack and asked, "Oi mates... What is 'it'?" Jack nodded his head towards the jock's table. "Just watch." The other three followed their gazes with looks of confusion, even Sandy didn't know what Jack was pulling this time.

It took another minute or so before Mears grabbed his milk. Jack leaned forwards slightly in his seat and a devilish smile over took his pale features. As the jock took a drink Tooth let loose with an almost imperceptible cheer. A second later Devin was doing a spit take all over the preppy cheerleader he had been talking to in line.

Jack ad Tooth devolved into fits of laughter as the annoying girl started screaming and throwing a fit. Sandy joined in a minute later after realising what had happened. THe other two boys just sat there looking amused and perplexed.

"Oi Frostbite. What tha blazes was that?" This time Tooth took over. "That. Aster, was Jack teaching a jock a lesson on manners."

Aster grinned. "Think you could do tha same fer my cousin Bobby?"

**I'm a sucker for reviews! (Hint Hint)**


End file.
